What Happened?
by Hinara
Summary: No Yaoi Rin invites the Iwatobi swim club for a relay, but something happens when Makoto goes to being his swimsuit at home, Eh?...


What Happened...?

Hey guys! Its Hinara here and Happy New Year ^^ Hope you enjoy the year 2016, So um I finished watching free for the 2nd time now XD and I thought why not make a fanfiction about it btw, No yaoi shipping involved into this it's just a friendship thing and yea I'm just bored so I wrote this X3

Note: This fanfiction is based on Free Eternal Summer and this story contains blood and sad stuff so if you don't like that stuff you may click away BUT…UM Do check my other stories… Arigatou!

Disclaimer: I do not own free

-Chapter 1 "Relay"-

Makoto ran up to the bathroom and found Haru soaking in it like always "Haru…Were getting late for school" Makoto looked Haru and put his hand forward for Haru to grab and get up, Haru looked at him and got up slowly "I know…" He said and grabbed Makotos hand and got up "Get ready I'll wait outside" Haru nodded and grabbed his clothes to get ready "Oh and Ha-" Makoto stopped and saw Haru grilling a mackerel "Geez.." Makoto said and walked out "Make it fast" Makoto smiled and Haru nommed on his Mackerel.

~At School

It was a normal day, Makoto talking to Haru in class at times, Nagisa jumping around and annoying Rei in a fun way, Kou telling them the swim club plans. School ended and they all got up to the terrace for swim team talk, just then Makotos phone rang "Rin?" Makoto picked up and everyone looked at him. "Yo Makoto" Rin said from the other line "Hello Rin, How are you?" Makoto said and smiled "I'm good, Hey were kinda practicing relays with my team so I was wondering if you would like to join? You know just for practices sake" Rin said waiting for an answer and Makoto kept his palm on the speaker and asked them everyone agreed, Makoto looked at Haru, Haru nodded with a small smile on his face "Sure!" Makoto said "Thank you Makoto" Rin said and hung up. "Etto... I need to go get my swimming suit since I didn't know this would come up, Well you guys go on I'll catch up with you later" Makoto said rubbing his head at the back and running off "Byee!" Nagisa said and smiled with a big grin on his face and walked to Samezuka Academy to catch up with Rin and everyone.

~At Samezuka

"RIIIINNN-CHAAAAAN!" Nagisa shouted and ran off to greet Rin "Oh… Yo Nagisa!" Rin said raising his hand "Hehe" Nagisa said and ran off while Haru, Kou and Rei walked behind Nagisa "Ai-chan!" Nagisa said and smiled "I told you to stop calling me that" Ai said and greeted him back "Yo Haru" "Hey" Rin and Haru greeted each other Sousuke greeted everyone and so did

Momotarou "GOOOU-CHAAAN!" He said and hugged her "Hello Momotarou-san" She said and Momotaru smiled and started to blabber until Rin came up and almost choked him "Ita ita ita ita" He kept saying and Rin released him "Oh ara… Where's Makoto?" Rin asked looking around for Makoto

"He went to get his swimsuit!" Nagisa said and Rin smiled "Alright then we can wait, lets practice by that time" Sousuke said and they went away to practice, Haru looked back getting a weird feeling, but then he looked forward and walked

~At the pool

"Where's Makoto?" Rin said a bit worried "I don't know…" Haru said looking around, Rin got up from the pool and went to his bad and opened it "What are you doing?" Nagisa asked popping his head from the pool "Calling Makoto" Rin said and everyone exchanged glances while Rin rang Makotos phone "He's not picking up…" Rin said with a bit worried voice and that's when everyone got worried and serious and they got out of the pool "Let Haru-chan try! He never misses to pick up Harus call" Nagisa said and

Haru nodded and pulled his phone from his bag and called Makoto, They all waited "He's not picking up" Haru said and slowly took his phone away from his ear, they all got worried and started to look at each other, That's when Haru ran off putting his jacket while running "HARU!" Rin shouted and ran before him also putting his jacket and jeans "GEEZ" He said and they all quickly changed running before them.

~At Makotos Door/House

Haru rang the bell twice and then again, but no one responded to the bell "Huh…Not even his mom or dad? What about Ren and Ran?" Rin said and sighed, Haru ran behind to break in into Makotos house "Haru!" Nagisa said, they all knew how worried Haru was, if anything happened to Makoto, Haru would be the first one to be upset.

"MAKOTO!" Haru shouted and everyone spread into the house "MAKOTO! REN! RAAN!" They all were shouting waiting for a response but no one responded "Hes not in the room" "Hes not in the dinning room" "Hes not in the bathroom either" Gou, Momotarou and Rei said while the others searched around "Makoto…" Haru said almost going to cry but held it in "Haru.." Rin looked at him while Haru kept opening doors and looking around for Makoto.

Just then the phone rang "Eh…" Rin looked at the telephone "PICK IT UP!" Haru said thinking it would be Makoto or someone and Rin picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Rin said "Hello is this the Tachibana residence?" A young female said from the other line "Yes this is the tachibana residence" Rin said and everyone looked at Rin "Yes this is the Kyoto Hospital (A/N: I FORGOT WHERE THE LIVE ;-; So um ya they live in Kyoto now :3) we are calling in to see if anyone in the house is left to say that Mrs and Mr Tachibana are severely injured and as well as Ran tachibana, Ren Tachibana with a bit severe injuries and Makoto Tachibana with minor injuries,this was due to an accident that occurred at 5:00pm today and you can meet them in room 303, Thank you and take care" The girl said and hung up, Rin dropped the phone and looked at Haru and the other "Makoto…and his family" He teared up a bit and they all looked worried "Are in the hospital…" he finished and they all started to cry a bit and Haru ran off and this time they said nothing and followed him

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Well guys this is it for now! Review and tell me if I should continue or do any changes and also if you liked it so far please follow me and revieewww again! Take care have a nice year and PEACE!

~Hinara ^w^


End file.
